Bones and Order: Helping the Helpless
by cembert1
Summary: Olivia Benson along with her team have run into a strange case of human trafficking. With the help of Bones and Seeley from Bones try to bring down the newest discovered human trafficking ring. Just when things are looking like they are coming to a close, a surprise twist leaves the two groups of crime stoppers with so many questions


Olivia Benson has begun her day like any other, took her son to daycare and began her stressful life as a crime detective.

"Fin did you get that crime report entered yet, we really need it stat."

He hollered back at Olivia that he was gonna get on it as soon as his coffee was gone

Olivia smirked and then nodded her head, unable to argue with Fin so early in the morning

Olivia went into Cragen's office and plopped down in the large chair across from him, she let out

a loud sign and just sat there in silence.

Cragen looked up from his computer, and glared at Olivia

"Is everything okay, or do you need a day with Noah."

Olivia just shook her head no and left the room, going back to her own desk to finish up some paperwork.

With her paperwork finished, she checked the clock and was about to eat some lunch just when they got called into a sexual assault raid.

Olivia quickly got on her gear, and headed out with Fin and Nick to the scene.

When the group arrived the police were already on scene, they waited for Olivia's que before bursting down the door and quickly handcuffing three men, in the back they found five women all in tattered clothing, looking like they had barely eaten in days. Olivia asked the women their names, but they all remained silent as they were filed out of the house. Upon further search in the house police found the remains of two humans, unsure of sex and how the people died a special team of forensic anthropologists was called in.

Their leader went by the name of Bones, and she is very skilled in what she does.

Quickly looking at the skeleton Bones knows what the sex of the skeletons are, and she can even tell how they died.

She can tell age and sex of a skeleton that has decomposed for over five years, so these month old skeleton is nothing for her.

She determines that the skeletons are both females, one of them was approximately twenty five and the other was twelve, or just possibly a little older.

"The younger woman was starved to death, and the older woman was unable to breathe by strangulation," said Bones.

This was startling news for both the detectives and the team of scientists who were on the scene. But it played a greater role in the fight to make sure this never happened to the women who had survived this ordeal.

But with no cooperation from the women who were still alive or the men who were arrested, this would a normal case for the teams, with a new advantage of an extra set of eyes, and a large amount of years combined in the field this would be a case that started a long and historical partnership.

Now the questioning phase of the investigation could begin. Olivia and Fin took the men into separate rooms and just had them sit there for a few hours.

There was a tap on the two way mirror and Olivia promptly got up from her seat and exited the interrogation room.

She snapped as soon as the door was shut and quickly stated, "I don't appreciate being taken out of an interview, this better be important."

She realized that the person she was talking to was not one of her team members, but in fact Seeley Booth, Bones partner and crime and husband.

Seeley quickly whipped around and scoffed, " I feel that I'm pretty important, so let me have a minute of your time."

Olivia quickly stopped talking and propped herself up against the doorway, "Why do you think you can come into MY office and start running things, you can talk to me when I'm done with this interview."

Olivia turned on her heels and quickly walked back into the interrogation room, proud of herself for standing her ground.

Seeley stood there dumbfounded, nobody had ever talked to him like that, and it really caught him off guard. "Well now I just need to take a walk to cool down, let me know when Olivia is done."

Amanda stood there and laughed to herself, Olivia always made her days better with her sassy remarks.

When the interrogation was over Olivia walked back to her desk and slammed her notes on the table, she couldn't manage to get a single word out of the men. She muttered under her breathe "that damn Seeley messed up my interrogation. I'm going to go find him so that I can see what he really wanted."

Just as Olivia was walking down the hall, she bumped into Seeley, and he quickly jumped back as if frightened about what had just happened.

"I was just coming to look for you," he said as he awkwardly looked at the ground.

"What exactly did you want earlier, I'm sorry I snapped but you really could have messed up the interrogation process."

Seeley smirked at Olivia, "Well I was just trying to tell you that you method of interrogation wouldn't work because we found a pack that the men have all signed. The womens names aren't on here so our best bet is them, I was simply just trying to not waste your time, but YOU have EVERYTHING handled so i'll just watch from back here."

With his statement over Seeley starts to walk away, but Olivia stops him "You lead interrogations then Hot shot, I have better things I can be doing but if you lay a single hand on any of those girls, you are gone"

Seeley looks pleased with himself as he goes into the first interrogation room, his mood quickly changes as the woman begins to cry the second he walks in.

"Can you please tell me your name, I'm only here to help figure out what happened and who did this to you."

Her broken expression tells it all, she does not want to speak to Seeley, and ironically there is another tap on the two way mirror. Seeley quickly gets up and walks out of the room, saying nothing he keeps the door open for Olivia to enter.

Olivia sits across from the woman, and says the same thing that Seeley did but in a much softer tone.

"Can you please tell me your name, I'm only here to help figure out what happened and who did this to you."

The woman immediately cooperates, saying her name is Sam and that she doesn't remember the last time she has had a good meal. Someone on the other side of the two way nods, and goes to fetch the woman something to eat. When the meal arrives she quietly sits there and eats it, not looking up from her food once.

Once finished she tells Olivia thank you, and asks her what else she needs in order for her to be able to leave.

"Well unfortunately ma'am I need you to stay here until all the women have been questioned and the men are locked up."

The woman looked upset, and quickly stammers out the statement "Well I was the house mother after Silvia died, I am the only one permitted to speak to outsiders."

Olivia looked devastated but stated "Well I want you to go into the rooms with me and tell your friends that if they talk to me, I will make sure they get some food, and some new clothing, does that sound like a deal?"

The women looked shocked that Olivia would provide the women with what they thought were such luxuries.

She nodded, got up from her seat cautiously, and followed Olivia out of the room

Going into each of the other rooms Olivia just quietly stood in the back, making sure the woman didn't actually say anything that could be harmful to the investigation

Like she promised, as soon as Sam walked out of the rooms with Olivia, a change of clothing and a hot meal was brought to each of the woman. Sam looked very pleased with herself for helping her friends, and Olivia seemed happy that the plan worked.

With five now cooperative woman, Olivia simply says, "I think it is best for you all to get some rest, I can't offer much but if you would all still like to be together there are several couches in the waiting area." The women all looked at each other and nodded in agreement. So for the next nine hours, four guards kept watch over the women to insure their safety, and that was the best any of them have slept in countless years.

The following morning the women were awake before six, not remembering their surrounding and fearing the worst. They began to panic and spoke to each other quietly. Suddenly, Sam glanced to one of the guards and quietly muttered

"When can we get out of here, we want to leave and go back to our homes and families."

The guards looked at eachother, then back at the women. Smiled began to form across their faces and they took off their uniforms to reveal the signature tattoo of the group that took the women. Quickly the women were filed out of the cells and put into a truck. By the time Olivia and the rest of the office had come into work everyone was gone, the only clue left were the guards uniforms.

.


End file.
